The Nostalgia Critic (Show)
"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to!" --Nostalgia Critic. Summary Along with the 5 Second Movies, The Nostalgia Critic is the most popular video series created by Walker, as well as one of his first. Usually, it involves him on camera critiquing entertainment from the 80's and 90's, although a couple of videos will also target modern popular culture as well. His catchphrase which usually opens and ends each video is "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." The first video was a high-speed, adrenaline-like review of of the 2007 film version of Transformers. Unlike the future videos, this review is more positive. His trademark black hat and suit jacket appear in the video, but the red tie and white shirt did not appear until his review of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Walker's other major character, Chester A. Bum made a special appearance in the Follow That Bird review, and he re-appeared, along with AskThatGuy, in the Nostalgia Critic's : Annihilation review. He also appeared in the Transformers 2 review. For character information, please see Nostalgia Critic. Christmas 2008 In late December 2008, the Nostalgia Critic released two Christmas-themed releases. The first was The Top 12 Greatest Christmas Specials. In this special, the Critic reveals his love for Christmas, decorating the set with Christmas ornaments. However, even these draw his rage as novelty singing and dancing Christmas toys he puts on his desk keep interrupting him during his review. The following week, the Critic gets the post-Christmas blues: even though he got a and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but no Mario Kart Wii and, worse still, got Jingle All The Way in his stocking instead. As a result, the Critic takes his gun and assassinates Santa for his poor present, exclaiming "Happy New Year!" Nickelodeon Month During the month of January, the Nostalgia Critic dedicated a four-part series of episodes to the cable network Nikelodeon. The first show, Nicktoons, tackled the network's original animated series from the early-to-mid 1990s: Ren & Stimpy, Rugrats, Doug, Rocko's Modern Life and Hey Arnold! Other popular Nicktoons such as Angry Beavers and SpongeBob SquarePants were not talked about the Nostalgia Critic as Doug had already stopped watching Nickelodeon by the time these series started. The month's second episode was Nickcoms, in which the Critic talked about Nickelodeon sitcoms, such as Clarisa Explains It All, You Can't Do That on Television and The Adventures of Pete & Pete. The third episode was on Snick, Nickelodeon's Saturday evening block of shows like Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Roundhouse and All That. Originally, it was announced that the final episode of Nickelodeon Month would be on game shows, but due to lack of clip material, the Critic revealed that he would instead tackle the cult comedy Good Burger. April Fools Day 2009 On April Fools Day, 2009, The Critic switched places with Ask That Guy With the Glasses and was asked stupid questions. He was astonished at how much porn Ask ThatGuy had in his house and even more astonished about the questions that were given to him. He leaves, not answering any questions, utterly perplexed. Meanwhile, Chester A. Bum took the Critic's place and reviewed The Neverending Story in his own usual fast-paced manner, while Ask ThatGuy reviewed Monsters Vs. Aliens. Year One In the Year One special event, The Critic and The Nerd had their final battle. However, they were not alone as gamers and reviewers from TGWTG.com clashed in a battle royal, which ended with the respected groups calling a truce. Crossovers were made and one of the crossovers involving the Critic aired June 10th, 2009. On that day, the Critic and the Nerd both reviewed "TMNT Making of Coming Out of Their Shells" once they decided to do a review together. Though it appeared they had a truce, it is seen at the end of the video them fighting, due to being bored of the credits rolling, but the video not ending, in a parody to the end of the movie. Arnold Schwarzenegger Month January 2010 is dedicated to the work of action star Arnold Schwarzenegger as NC takes a look at "Commando", "Junior", a two parter with "Conan" and "Conan the Destroyer and "End of Days." The 100th Episode On February 2nd, 2010, The Critic celebrated his 100th episode by reviewing Battlefield Earth. At first it looked like he was going to have a clip show. Through some convincing from Ma-ti and his past self, he decided to review a film that got many requests on the forums and in e-mails. Year Two In early May 2010, the trailer for the Year Two event aired on the site. The event is a movie named Kickassia where the Critic decided to take over a micronation called "Molossia". Several site talent helped him on his quest to take over the land and rename it Kickassia. However, the Critic later turned out to be a poor leader, and was later betrayed and beaten by his comrades until they gave the former president back Molassia and went back to their former lives. After the event, many crossovers were made! Nostalgiaween Starting on October 5th, 2010, NC started a special Halloween themed month. His first film review was Ernest Scared Stupid. Running Gags Running Gags are jokes that have repeated themselves over time in each Nostalgia Critic episode. See article for a list of continuing gags in the Nostalgia Critic show. Episodes Older episodes: *NC2008 *NC2009 *NC2010 A list of episodes can be found here: Episode Guide All NC reviews can be found here. Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows